


The Children of the South Downs

by Lobsterling



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Ficlet, Fluff, Foster Care, Good Parent Aziraphale (Good Omens), Good Parent Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Parent Aziraphale (Good Omens), Parent Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobsterling/pseuds/Lobsterling
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley eventually decided to foster a child. "Just one," they said to themselves; "We'll start slow, take only one or two at a time, just give these kids the home they need until they find mortal parents."That was the plan...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	The Children of the South Downs

"But I don't  _ want _ to go!" Sam slammed a fist against the wall and held their ground. Aziraphale looked down at them, and smiled.

"You don't want to go for a walk with us?" Sam stuck out their tongue, and Aziraphale shook his head. "Then you won't be able to have a shoulder ride, I suppose. What a pity."

Sam paused, and glared at the front door where Crowley was helping Oliver get his shoes on. Rose and Greta were standing on the stones by the cottage's gate in matching blue coats, talking to each other. Mandy was hopping impatiently on the garden path.

Sam considered, biting their lip. Then they ran over to Crowley and began tugging on his sleeve. "Papa said I could have a shoulder ride," they demanded. The demon smiled as Aziraphale took over with the shoes, and lifted Sam into the air. He span the five-year-old around and their grumpy scowl quickly became a big grin.

Oliver jumped up, fully shoed, and bounced out to grab Mandy's hand. The girl squeaked and tried to pull free.

Aziraphale called back into the house, and three more children came thundering out; the triplets.

"Were you wearing those shoes in the house?" asked the angel sternly, signing his words for Ali. The three giggled at each other with guilty faces and ran off down the garden path. Aziraphale tutted, and smiled fondly. With one last check to make sure all eight children were out, he closed and locked the door.

"Are we ready?" he said. Signing everything he said as he spoke was natural to him now.

Crowley lifted Sam onto his shoulders and made sure they were holding his head. "I believe so," he said. Aziraphale signed it for Ali because Crowley was busy holding Sam's feet, but the triplets had already climbed the gate and were chasing each other in a circle on the other side.

"It opens, you know," said Crowley, swinging the gate wide and unleashing the rest of the family onto the world outside their home.

"Up to the hills today, then?" said the angel to his husband. Crowley turned to him with a smile, which was all the answer Aziraphale needed.

The birds sang and the sun shone as ten figures made their way onto the windswept hills, laughing, squabbling and dancing all the way.


End file.
